


Leave Me Alone

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Swan, F/M, OUAT season 5, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma catches Killian watching her house from across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt I received from an anonymous.

He’s been standing there for five minutes now, staring. Just staring, not moving from his spot across the street, unaware that she’s also watching him from her bedroom window. Thanks to the protective spell she’s placed on her home it is impossible for anyone standing outside to see anything that goes on inside. She likes her privacy, especially now that everyone in town is convinced that she is now a villain. If only they knew. If only he knew.

But he can’t know yet, no one can. Because if they did they wouldn’t let her do it. They tried to stop her once before, thankfully it didn’t work. But it was clear that her family could no longer be trusted. They didn’t understand, they would never understand.

She wonders what he’s thinking, why he is standing there in the first place. Is he looking for her? Planning a break-in? Whatever he wants she can’t allow him to interfere with her plans.

In a cloud of dark smoke she has gone from the bedroom, only to appear next to him on the pavement across from the house.

Her presence has startled him, she can tell. He looks nervous.

“Swan,” he acknowledges.

“Killian,” she says, grinning. “How are you?”

She can see the flash of anger in his piercing blue eyes as he looks at her.

“How do you bloody think I am?”

‘Alive thanks to me’ she wants to say but instead she says, “why are you here?”

“I’m here to get some answers,” he says.

“You have yet to ask me anything,” she says cooly. She’s tired of this. Why can’t he just trust her? Why can’t people leave her alone?

“Don’t play games with me, Swan, you know exactly what I mean! What the hell happened back in Camelot that you refuse to tell us?”

He’s angry, frustrated. She can see it all in his eyes.

“That’s my business,” she says, glaring at him.

Killian sighs in defeat. The look he gives her is enough to make her want to burst into tears. Pure desperation.

“We’re trying to help you Emma,” he says softly. “If you would just tell me, II can help you - we can help you, your family. If you would just let us!”

“I. Don’t. Need. Your. Help. Help!” she says, glaring at him. “Don’t you get it? There’s nothing you can do! If you want to help then stay out of my way!”

She reappears in her bedroom. Through the window she sees him walk away, glancing up at her house longingly one last time before he disappears from view.


End file.
